The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a portable exercise device that can be used in different locations for physical fitness and physical therapy.
Regular exercise is vital to a person's physical fitness and can help protect a person from heart disease, stroke, and other health maladies such as high blood pressure, noninsulin-dependent diabetes, obesity, back pain and osteoporosis. Exercise also can improve a person's mood, help to manage stress and help a person recover from an injury through physical therapy.
Many people exercise at gyms having exercise equipment such as treadmills, exercise bikes and machines. Other people purchase their own exercise equipment for exercising at home.
Exercising becomes difficult and expensive for people who travel, however, because many hotels do not have exercise rooms or the exercise rooms have limited equipment. Furthermore, many travelers have to pay to use a local gym, which can be expensive if they are staying at a particular location for an extended period of time. Also, smaller towns do not tend to have gyms and therefore travelers are forced to drive a long distance to a gym, which is inconvenient, or not exercise at all.
Additionally, conventional exercise equipment used for step-up and step-down progressions, push-up progressions, stable single leg training exercises and progressive sit to stand exercises is typically large, bulky and difficult to use for physically unstable persons, persons with disabilities and persons rehabbing injuries. Furthermore, such equipment is not readily portable between locations.